Marlene Amaryllis
Marlene Amaryllis is a young, female Devil Slayer, that has traveled from an unknown continent, to Earthland. She is a dark mage for hire, and perfectly willing to get her hands dirty in a touch job. Appearance Marlene holds the appearance of a beautiful young girl in her mid twenties. She keeps her messy auburn hair cut so that it reaches just above her bust. The most interesting feature on her body are her piercing eyes, one a different color from the other. Her right eyes is a bright sky blue while her left is a piercing yellow. Often times, after meeting with clients, when asked what they remember about her by police, they can only describe her small face, and her piercing eyes. When it comes to her cloths, she wears a dark yellowish turtle neck with a geometric red patter on the stomach and a white pattern above the red. She wears a pair of brown suspenders over the turtle neck with a black winter jacket with the collar pulled up. On her right forearm she has a black tattoo of a rose with the vines of the tattoo going both up and down her arm. This is apart of her Devil Slayer Magic, and it grows across her body as she activates it. When it is activated the vines grow and can be seen reaching up her neck and along her face. Personality Despite being a dark mage, Marlene has a very normal sense of how the world works, not believing that becoming a dark mage was the right path. Nor does she believe she would fit in as a dark mage. This view of the world is likely due to her incredible intellect. After reading numerous books by various authors with different views of how the world should be run, and how people should act, she developed her own view of it. Taking the kindness that she learned from her parents, and the darkness that she loved to be in, and formed her own opinion. This opinion is the belief that in order for society to function, she needs to be evil, as their always needs to be evil in the world. Despite that just being an opinion, she does enjoy her position of being a dark mage. She likes the chaos she can cause with her magic, and the money she makes. Despite knowing her purpose in life, and being happy with it, she is bitter towards those that get close to her. This is due to a "lost love" of hers. When she was younger she had a close friend that was killed in an explosion that was caused by a legal guild, perhaps being the reason she has a disdain for light guilds. History Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Master Hand to Hand Combat: Over the years Marlene has seen, and read about several fighting styles that she has tried to incorporate into her own style. It has taken many years of intense practice and fighting, but she has become a master of her fighting style. This style being one that focuses on the systematic disabling of her opponent while using the least number of moves as possible for her. She even keeps track of the number of moves her and her opponent have done, trying to beat the number of moves in the last fight. While she has not had any direct training in a school, the various styles she has combined can be seen in various strikes she uses. Her style is loosely based on the various books she has read, the closest being Wing Chun, Systema and Aikido. All three of which focus on using an opponents strength against them. Marlene has molded her style from these martial arts, making her a versatile combatant when in close quarters, even more so when she is close enough to actually use her opponents joints and pressure points against them. Physical Capabilities Incredible Intellect: From a young age, Marlene has been able to take in, and understand any form of information that was put in front of her. This has lead to her immense interest in books, scrolls and various other forms of media that can giver her information. With her intellect comes a great memory. She can memorize almost anything she needs to, such as directions, recounts from a client, or even the movements from various martial arts books she has read. Mutated Magic Origin: At birth Marlene had what would be considered a normal magic origin, even into her mid teens there wasn't anything different. The change in her magic container came after she read the Book of Zeref that granted her Devil Slyer magic. This caused a mutation to occur, where her magic origin grew much larger, changed to allow her to consume two elements, and even allows her access and immunity to magic barrier particles. Magical Prowess Magical Capabilities Demonic Magical Aura: '''When Marlene is provoked in battle, she allows her aura to spill out from her magical origin. The shape and color of the magical aura is slightly different than that of a typical mage, even among slayers. The way the aura forms around her creates the visage of a demonic figure, giving her opponents the though that she has demon wings, a tail and large horns. The color of the aura is dual toned, the outside of it being white and the inside of it being rose red. Devil Slayer Magic '''White Rose Devil Slayer Magic: (白薔薇の滅悪魔法, Shirosōbi no metsuaku mahō): A form of caster, elemental, lost, and lastly slayer magic that focuses on the slaying of Demons, and Devils. It is a dual element form of the magic that grants Marlene control over roses and light. Due to the dual elemental function she can eat both light and plants to replenish her magical energy and stamina, these can range from what is found in the environment to the same elements being used by her opponent. The effects that the magic produces are white roses that expel light magic in bursts, and beams. The petals produced by the magic can even cut the target, using the properties of both of her elements to sharpen her magic power. Marlene can even shape the magic to form weapons and various other constructs to help her fight against her target. Marlene came across this magic during her teenage years, after finding one of the Books of Zeref buried in the depths of a library. At first she thought it was just a normal book until she started reading it. It is unclear exactly how the book granted her the magic, but it is clear that it happened immediately after she opened the book. Once she did, she gained a knowledge unlike anything she had come across in her travels, and her body changed as well. From that day she gained the body, and mind of a demon, with a pitch black tattoo on her right forearm. The tattoo is in the shape of a rose with its vines stretching up and down her arm. This tattoo is what grants her primary control over her magic, as well as immunity to an Etherious' Curse for a short period of time. When she first activated the magic she felt her body begin to burn as her magic origin, and in essence, her magic itself, changed to accommodate her new power. Which not only consisted of her Devil Slayer Magic, but magic barrier particles. * Curse Aura: 'Through the process that allowed her to acquire this magic, Marlene has gained a little control over magical barrier particles. These particles can be called "anti-ethernano" as they consume and poison magic and mages that use it. If a mage were to breath them in, or be struck by them, they would feel severe sickness, high fever and various other symptoms. While her control over these particles is not perfect in the ways that demons and other Etherious may be able to use; Marlene can still coat her body and spells in an aura of these particles, giving them a purplish aura. * '''Rose Spine: '(背骨, Sebone): The most basic spell that Marlene can use in this magic. Upon activation, her tattoo grows around her right arms as she concentrates magic around her first two fingers. With this she can swing and move her arm in any direction she likes. When she moves her hand, a large bright white vine will shoot from the ground to wrap around the target and constrict them. The number of vines that appear can range anywhere from one to ten based on the amount of magic power she puts into the spell, indicated by the brightness of the light on her fingers. On the vines are sharp, thin, two inch curved thorns that dig into the target as the vine wraps around them. More often than not, this is the spell she uses when he is attempting to constrict the movements of her target, letting the thorns dig into them. * 'Petal Dance: '(花舞, Hanama): Another one of the basic spells that Marlene can use, yet it is one that has saved her life on many occasion. The spell concentrates magic in a sheet across her entire body, encasing her in a rose colored aura. After this she can then transform either her entire body, or parts of her body into rose petals that move around whatever attack is heading her way. In the event that she changes her entire body into the petals, she can move in a violent swirl around the field either in an escape, or to adjust her position so that she can better fight, or even to escape being cornered. * 'White Rose Devil's Rage: '(白薔薇魔の激昂, Shirosōbima no gekikō): The most basic spell a Devil Slayer can use, and this slayer magic's equivalent to a Dragon Slayer's roar or God Slayer's bellow. Marlene activates the spell by taking a sharp breath as she concentrates her magical energy in her lungs. While in her lungs her magical energy takes on the elemental properties that her magic produces. After a second, she lets out a deafening scream as the energy blasts out of her mouth at a blinding speed. The shape of this spell is slightly different than the aforementioned slayer variations. When she opens her mouth, the spell starts as a ball of white energy that opens up like a rose and shoots out a large beam from the center of it. Marlene can control the width of the spell, changing it from either a wide, area of effect style blast, to a thin beam designed to cut an opponent. She does this by either opening her mouth wider in a scream for the larger spell, or by pursing her lips similar to a whistle for the thinner beam. * 'White Rose Devil's Thorn: '(白薔薇魔の茨, Shirosōbima no ibara): While it can it can be viewed as one of the more basic spells of this magic, it is arguable Marlene's most versatile spell. Charging her right hand with the white energy produced by her magic, her tattoo begins to grow, covering her hand as the magic charges. From here she charges at the target, punching them with the magic charged fist creating blunt force damage that can break bones and will force the target away. In contrast, Marlene can also use this spell with her hand open and her fingers extended like a spear. The magic around her hand can then condense to the point that it can cut through almost anything. ** 'White Rose Devil's Thorny Vine: '(白薔薇魔の棘, Shirosōbima no toge): A long range variation on the previous spell. In a similar process as its parent spell, Marlene collects her magic around her both of her arms. This is where the difference in the spells appears. From her position Marlene either jumps or skips backward and punches with both of her arms, one at a time, sending each blast of magic at her opponent in the shape of a thorn. Marlene can do this multiple times, each time she punches with one hand, she charges the other one, stopping only when she sees fit. As well with this spell, Marlene can open her fist, extending her fingers in a spear shape. However, when she does this, to use the spell comfortably, instead of punching to send out the blasts, she slashes each hand. * '''White Rose Devil's Bloom: (白薔薇魔の残花, Shirosōbima no zanka): One of the stronger spells in her arsenal, it can be referred to as an area of effect spell due to its large radius. Marlene begins the spell by lifting her hands in front of her, with her palms facing each other. She then focuses her magic between her palms as she creates a white rose associated with her magic. Letting one hand fall to her side she throws the other one up and the rose increases in size, becoming as big as she is. Pulsing white for a second it begins to unravel sending waves of white rose petals in all directions. With the petals being smaller than her other spells they have less cutting power, however due to the sheer number of them, the sharpness is unimportant. Category:Dragonmaster714 Category:Devil Slayer Category:Devil Slayer Magic Category:Caster Mage Category:Human Category:Dark Mage